


Lloyd's Mental Breakdown

by alirxi



Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: Gen, a fic in which lloyd is a hot mess, black is MY colour you litte-, lloyd decides to be an idiot and gets his nose pierced, our lil' green bean also decides to DYE HIS FRICKING HAIR NEON GREEN, this won't end well, we all need a friend like nya sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24056698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alirxi/pseuds/alirxi
Summary: Basically Lloyd has a mental breakdown and...tries to make himself feel better*SWEAR WORDS HERE AND THERE BUT NOTHING TOO EXTREME*
Relationships: Lloyd Garmadon & Nya, Lloyd Garmadon/Nya
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Lloyd's Mental Breakdown

The blonde huffed in frustration as he stormed to his room, slamming the door shut. He flopped on to his bed, grabbed a pillow, hid his face in it and let out a scream.

In case you didn't know, our green bean was having a breakdown. And he goes _insane_ when he's in breakdown mode.

Around 5 minutes later, he threw the pillow aside, grabbed his phone, keys and wallet, slipped on a green shirt, with black leather jacket and jeans, and some trainers. He sneaked out through his window, ran around to the garage and grabbed his pickup truck and drove off down to Ninjago City.

Since the ninja lived in the outskirts of Ninjago, Lloyd had to drive for quite a while. It'd be easier if he used his dragon; he could be there in 10 minutes tops. But he also wanted to take Betsy out for a spin.

Yes. Lloyd named his truck Betsy.

After arriving to the heart of Ninjago City, he grabbed his stuff and went into the department store, looking around, before finding what he'd come for. Reaching out, he'd grabbed the neon green hair-dye and purchased it. The cashier looked at the teen as if he'd gone mad. After paying, Lloyd drove back to the monastery, and slipped back in through the window, and was instantly hit with a gorgeous aroma coming from the kitchen.

_Zane must be cooking,_ he thought, grinning.

But did that make him change his mind about his hair?

Nope, nope it didn't ***sigh***

Dinner was a funny affair, involving Kai's hand getting punctured by Jay's fork. Then Jay running around the monastery begging for mercy with Kai hot on his heels.

Lloyd had to wait until everyone had gone to bed. After checking on everyone (Skylor was the only one who was awake, but she never left her room, plus she had her headphones in) Lloyd snuck to the joint bathroom he shared with Morro, Seliel, Cole and Nya.

Their bathroom was an organised mess; toothbrushes and toothpaste tubes ditched on the stand, various bottles of hairspray and shampoo and soap and shaving foam, empty and full boxes of pads and tampons, random skincare products, makeup. Just an organised mess.

Lloyd cleared some space out on the counter and dumped the contents of the hair dye out on the surface, before gripping the counter and staring at himself in the mirror. Using the random pair of scissors, he snipped the small bag filled with green powder, and tipped the powder into a bowl he'd snagged from the kitchen. Mixing it with the required amount of water until it became a thick paste, he used the brush thingy it came with to apply it to his blonde locks.

_No going back now,_ he thought as he massaged the paste into his hair. Covering his now-green hair with saran wrap, he amused himself with the games on his phone for an hour, before stripping down and stepping into the shower.

He washed his hair with the complimentary shampoo/conditioner and then towelled himself dry before slipping into new pyjamas (his old ones got stained green). Using the hair-dryer, he dried his hair. Once he'd finished, he placed the drier down and looked up before meeting a monstrosity before him...

...his hair was green...

...not just any green, NEON GREEN.

Suddenly he didn't care if everyone was asleep and it was 3 in the morning; the now green haired ninja let out a blood curdling scream that echoed throughout the monastery, and started hyperventilating. The door opened before a shout of, "WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?! was heard.

Everyone stared at Lloyd's hair in shock. Cole's yogurt dropped to the ground.

There was silence until Kai spoke up, "Loving the fresh look, Greenie!"

"Uhh...excuse me, I believe something is wrong with my sensors," Zane said, "Is anyone else seeing Lloyd's hair as...green?!"

"FSM, LLOYD!" Wu yelped, upon seeing her nephew. "Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon, WHAT IN THE NAME OF NINJAGO WERE YOU THINKING?!" Misako's voice could probably be heard throughout Ninjago City.

Maybe this was a bad idea ***YA THINK?!***

A camera flash went off and everyone glared at Morro, who simply hid his phone and gave a sheepish smile.

"I think I made a mistake..." "Hmmm...nah, green on green. What could go wrong?" Kai said shrugging.

Unfortunately, nobody else agreed.

"Okay, here's what's gonna happen," Misako snapped as she dragged her son by the ear over to the shower.

_"OWOWOWWWWWWWWW MOM!"_ Lloyd yelped and protested as the others held back giggles.

"We are gonna wash this out of your hair, and you are gonna be banned from candy for a month, leave your stash on my desk!"

"MOOOOOOOOM! WHYYYYYYY?!" Lloyd wailed.

Misako turned the shower on and scrubbed his scalp, in hopes to get the dye off.

But...it didn't wash off.

"Wha-why isn't it coming off?" Misako asked horrified.

Seliel picked up the box and stared at it. "Because, it's permanent hair dye,"

"Holy shi-"

"Watch your language, Cole!" Sensei snapped.

Skylor laughed, "Leave this to me, he'll be back to blonde in no time," She left the room, before returning with rubber gloves, newspapers and a bottle of bleach. She also had a container of blonde hair dye.

"Why do you have blonde hair dye, babe?" Kai asked confused.

"Because we tried dying Zane's hair but it never worked," the Master of Amber responded, shrugging.

"Alright, let's un-crowd this place!" Nya called out, and everyone left, leaving Skylor and Lloyd alone in the room. Skylor slipped the gloves on and poured some bleach straight into Lloyd's hair.

"I'm sorry, but I have to ask, what _were_ you thinking?" Skylor asked, rubbing the bleach throughout his green locks. He sighed, his head leaning over the tub.

"I...I was meaning to do it as a joke-"

"What, _permanently_ dying your hair as a joke?" the redhead snorted. Lloyd's hair was now soaking wet with bleach, and Skylor's gloves were staining green. At least it was working. She grabbed the shower head and, without warning, sprayed the warm water all over Lloyd's head. The green dye was slowly fading, bit by bit. They repeated the process over and over again; bleach, massage, soak, dry, bleach, massage, soak, dry, until Lloyd's hair was as pale as Sensei's beard. It was almost 6AM meaning they were up for _three_ hours getting the dye out of his hair. Skylor proceeded to rub in the blonde dye, small amount each time, as she washed his hair, purposefully splashing some water on his face.

Eventually, Lloyd's hair went back to the usual platinum blonde it was before. Then Jay came into the bathroom, and chucked a set of clothes, and a towel at him. Skylor too, left to give him some privacy.

Later that afternoon, the ninja were outside sparring with each other. Kai was with Morro, Jay was with Seliel, Cole was with Skylor, Zane was with Pixal, and Lloyd was with Nya.

"So, that was...something," Nya said, swiftly dodging an attack that Lloyd threw.

"Yup," he responded, jumping out of the way as Nya shot a burst of water at him.

"I know that look," she said suspiciously, "You're planning something."

He smirked, "What if I am, _Navee-Bear?_ "

"You never call me that? What are you thinking, bro?"

"Just curious...what was the name of the place you and the rest of the girls went to to get your piercings?"

The smaller girl frowned, " _Fuegos_ , why?"

"Oh, no reason..." Nya suddenly stopped fighting, before staring at him, "You're gonna get a piercing, aren't you?"

"Maybeee..."

"You do realise your mother will kill you, revive you, kill you again, revive you again, report you to your dad, disown you and kill you again and feed your remains to Ultra?"

"Which is why I need you to cover for me tomorrow afternoon," he said, regaining his fighting stance.

"Why me?" Nya asked.

"Because your my partner in crime, sis! And plus, you're more believable,"

The Water Ninja thought for a moment, "I'll do it on one condition,"

"And what's that?" "I get to come!"

"Okay...wait, _WHAT_?!"

"You heard me," Nya clashed her trident with Lloyd's katana.

"Why?" Lloyd was in confusion.

"Because I know you too well, Greenie, I know for a fact that you'll burst out screaming like a girl...and I wanna get it on camera! And plus, it's payback for you recording me when I was high on medication!"

The blonde snickered, remembering that memory, after Nya's surgery for her wisdom teeth. He felt bad for recording her hysterics, but it was too funny to ignore.

"Gah-Okay _FINE_!"

Nya cheered before soaking him with a blast of cold water to the face.

********************************

"So, did your piercings hurt?" Lloyd asked his best friend as they drove through Ninjago city. Wu had asked them to pick some stuff up at Steep Wisdom, their old teashop, and the duo realised it was the perfect moment to make a quick detour to the tattoo/piercing parlour, _Fuegos_.

"Mmmm...nah, it depends where they do the piercing. When Morro got his lip pierced, he had a muffle for weeks, until he got used to it. You should be fine with some painkillers and ice,"

They picked up the stuff Sensei needed and drove into town in Lloyd's pickup truck, parking at downtown. They then hopped out and made the rest of their journey on foot.

Eventually they arrived at _Fuegos_. The duo were hit with the tattoo ink smell and they made their way to the front desk.

"How can I help you?" the receptionist asked, typing stuff up in a computer. Nya nudged Lloyd to speak. He rested his arms on the counter, "Um...a nose piercing, please?"

"Uh...that'll be $30." Lloyd placed some notes down and the girl took it, before handing him a receipt, "Take a seat over there, someone from the piercing team will call you in, just show him the receipt," she explained, and the blonde and raven ninja make their way to the couch.

Eventually, a guy wearing a mask called them to his station, "Nose piercing, huh?"

Lloyd nodded. The man took the receipt, "ID?" Lloyd showed his ID which stated he was 19. The man nodded and got the piercing gun sanitised and ready to use. Nya had her phone out on camera mode and had a growing smirk on her face.

The piercing guy marked a small dot on Lloyd's nose with a pen, "Here?" He handed him a mirror.

"What do you think?" he asked Nya, who shrugged,

"Seems okay to me. It's your call after all," Lloyd took one last look at the positioning before giving the man a confident nod,

"I'm ready," Nya raised an eyebrow,

"You sure?"

"Yes! I've wanted this for a long time, let me have it!"

The girl smirked, "Whatever you say,"

He then gripped Nya's wrist and braced himself for the impact. Nya had her camera ready and recording. Lloyd gritted his teeth.

_Wait, maybe he could back out-_

"Actually I-"

_Too late._

The piercing gun shot through his nose. Lloyd's eyes shot open and he let out a hilarious scream:

_"REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"_

Nya burst out laughing, as she stopped the recording. Lloyd now had a small hole where the nose ring was going to be placed. The man slipped through a small ring through the hole and then handed him the mirror. It wasn't that bad...it actually _suited_ him.

Woah.

Nya grinned, "Whaddya think?"

"I actually love it!" he exclaimed, examining it from all angles. He looked up at the man, "Thank you!"

The man shrugged, "No problem,"

The duo made their way out of the parlour, before heading to the grocery store and buying some chicken nuggets.

*****************************

As they made their way back to the monastery, Lloyd bolted to the freezer to grab some peas for his nose.

"So...nose piercing, huh?" he turned to see Morro grinning at his cousin.

"H-How did you--"

"Relax, I've had piercings before, and plus they hurt! Also I saw some nose rings in your room,"

Lloyd pressed the ice to his nose as Morro stated, "Your mom's gonna kill you,"

"That's what Nya told me," he mumbled.

" _Nya_ knows?"

"Yup. She recorded my reaction." Morro's eyes gleamed as he raced off to find Nya.

"I'll admit, it suits you," Seliel said, as she sat on the counter, munching on a banana, "A little unexpected, coming from you, but it looks pretty good,"

"Thanks?" it came out more like a question, but either way, Lloyd was grateful.

*****************************

Dinner came around and it was Pixal and Cole's turn to cook. More like, Cole sits out the whole time and Pixal takes charge.

As they ate, they talked about their day. Then _Jay_ brought it up, "So...a little kitten told me about your events of the day," Jay had a cheeky smirk on his face, as did the rest of his teammates, "Along with a _very_ interesting video of you having a meltdown..." Kai added. Lloyd rolled his eyes and took his hand off his face, revealing the small black hoop. Wu and Misako gasped. "Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon, just wait till your father hears about this!"

Everyone burst out laughing, "How did you guys even find out?"

Zane shrugged, "We got told by Nya, Morro and Seliel. Also we saw the rings on your desk. And Cole's not happy."

"I-I don't get it, why isn't he happy?"

"Because black's _my_ colour you little-"

"...you might wanna run," Pixal suggested. Lloyd immediately bolted out of his seat, Cole close behind. The room erupted in laughter.

"You gotta admit, it really suits him, though!" Nya says, scooping up some mashed potatoes.

"What is this video you took?" Sensei asked the Water Ninja. She grinned as she took out her phone and showed them. Misako and Wu also started grinning. Wu placed a hand on her arm.

"Would you be a dear and send it to me and Misako?"

"Why, of course!"

And as Lloyd hid out in his room all night, avoiding the wrath of Nicholas Josiah Brookstone, the rest of the ninja settled to play Charades in the living room.

**Author's Note:**

> So...don't really know what to say...hope you enjoyed!  
> Love, Ali <3


End file.
